herofandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Universe
Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the Cartoon Network television series by the same name, Steven Universe. He is a member of the Crystal Gems and the only one who has a gender. He is the son of Rose Quartz, the late founder and original leader of the Crystal Gems. Appearance Steven is relatively short with a thick build. He has curly black hair and black pupils. He wears a red T-shirt with a gold star on the front. He also wears blue jeans and red sandals. His gem, a rose quartz which used to belong to his mother, is where his belly button should be. Personality Steven has a fun and musical personality; he likes to sing and play on his ukulele. He enjoys adventures and wants to save the world with his fellow Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, even though he doesn't have control over his gem yet. He looks up to them like sisters and takes their advice to heart. Steven has a very unique way of handling problems, often making them worse before solving them. What he lacks in magical ability he makes up for by being resourceful, optimistic, and confident in himself. He tries to fix problems on his own first before seeking help, fueled by his happy-go-lucky attitude. Abilities Being half-human, it is unknown if he has all the abilities of a regular Gem. But so far he has demonstrated the ability to heal with his spit, unlike his mother who healed with her tears, summon a weapon, shapeshift, and summon a magic bubble to protect him which is nearly indestructible. One unique dexterity about him is that he is able to change his age depending on his psyche, while fullblood Gems do not age. It is true that he can fuse,(In Alone Together)But it is not shown that he can retreat into his gem and regenerate as of yet. In spite of Steven being half-Gem, he doesn't have enough training to regularly summon his weapon, a pink shield. He was able to summon his shield in the episode "Ocean Gem" when Lapis was going to attack Connie. But he will likely gain more control of his powers over the course of the show.﻿ He can fuse with Connie, a human, to form Stevonnie and is the only known Gem to fuse with a human. Gallery Stevenqu clipped rev 1.png NewRoseGem.png|Steven's gemstone Steven_steven_174x252.png Steven as a toddler.png|Steven as a toddler S01Ep26_Steven's_Shield.png Lapis and Steven.png Stevengarnet.JPG Steven_Rose_Quartz_statue.PNG Steven_Greg_hugging.png Sadie_pats_Steven.jpeg Steven_Garnet.PNG Steven_watermelon.PNG File:Warp_Tour_(8).png File:The_Test_(3).PNG|Steven grinning proudly at the Crystal Gems for finally passing the test File:The_Test_(6).PNG|Steven being hugged by Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl for completing the test StevonniePNG.png|Stevonnie, a fusion between Steven and Connie Maheswaran. How can you say no to this face.png Holy shit....png Tumb.png 1280x720- t7.jpg Trivia *Steven's name and appearance is based on Rebecca Sugar's brother Steven Sugar who is a background artist for the show. *Steven is the only Gem who's name isn't derived from his gemstone (due to his gemstone, Rose Quartz , being his mom). His middle name, Quartz, does come from his gemstone, however. *Steven is also the only Gem that doesn't have a color scheme that matches with their gem. *In "Together Breakfast", he had a phone similar to an iPhone, but Garnet snatched it from him to destroy it after he took a picture of a possessed poster. *In "Together Breakfast" Steven seems to be surprisingly strong, as he is the only one to defeat the possessed giant Together Breakfast monster by himself without his other Crystal Gems. *His middle name is Quartz, which is his mother's last name. *In "An Indirect Kiss" Steven is revealed to have healing spit, so far it can heal the following. This power can heal eyesight problems, broken bones, and even cracked Gems. This power is currently inactive. *Steven is voiced by Zach Callison. *He is similar to Uncle Grandpa. **both chaotic heros. **his allies just like Uncle Grandpa's allies when are in insanes **both gullibles. **Both annoyings. External Links *Steven Quartz Universe - Steven Universe Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Magical Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Outright Heroes Category:Shieldmen Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Hybrids Category:Healers Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Naturakinetic Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Shape Shifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Time-Travellers Category:Pure of heart